Crossfire
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Save the strong, lose the weak. Never turning the other cheek. Trust nobody, don't be no fool. Whatever happened to the golden rule? We got stranded, caught in the crossfire..." Feeling like she's past her breaking point, Amanda knew something had to give... but what would it be? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)


_**October 6th 2015...**_

_Amanda was drying off after a shower and put on a pair of hiphugger panties and pajama pants before Finn helped her put the brace on and Amanda pulled on an oversized sleep shirt… and Finn grabbed his IPhone 6, answering the phone call._

_"Hey, Jeff." Finn responded._

_"Have either of you spoken to Ash?" Jeff asked._

_Amanda muttered a few obscenities in Irish, Jeff having heard them and turning shocked._

_"Mandy!" Jeff responded._

_"You've said worse things, Jeff." Amanda replied._

_"Finn, do I even want to know what she said?" Jeff asked._

_"Best not to. But keep a careful eye on Ashley, alright?" Finn responded._

"_What did she do this time? Drink, bash someone or murder someone?" Jeff asked._

_"She's sneaking around with the prick who fucked up Mandy's back." Finn explained, Jeff turning startled._

"_She's doing what?!" Jeff exclaimed. "Where are they?! Matt get your car!" He replied._

_"SmackDown's being taped in Corpus Christi, Texas." Finn explained._

"_Thank you." Jeff replied before hanging up._

_"You're a brave soul, Finn." Amanda responded as they stretched out on the bed._

"_Let's just hope nothing goes wrong." Finn replied._

_Amanda nodded as she rested her head on his right shoulder, Finn seeing the dark circles under her eyes._

_"Kota wasn't kidding when she said you needed time off." Finn responded._

_"Speaking of Kota, are she and Sami okay? I know they're trying to work things out but TJ keeps trying to set her up with Dolph." Amanda replied, the last part startling Finn. "I don't know what goes through TJ's head." She responded._

"_Apparently it functions on the power of weed and Redbull." Finn replied._

_"Yes it does." Amanda responded before they heard Bo downstairs trying to open the front door. "Not again." She muttered with an eyeroll._

"_Hello? Anybody home? I'm hungry!" Bo said and not getting a response. "Aw fuck it. Window it is." He said before prying one of the living room windows and jumped inside._

_Finn and Amanda headed downstairs, Finn putting Bo in a chokehold and Bo losing consciousness before Finn put him onto his side and checked._

_"He's still breathing, Darlin'." Finn responded before finding Indica._

_"He stole TJ's weed." Amanda replied._

"_Stoners will always find a way to food." Finn responded._

_When Bo woke up, he saw Amanda and then glared at Finn._

"_You bastard! I about had a heart attack thinking I was in the wrong house!" Bo retorted._

_"You broke in, Bo. Not a good idea." Finn responded, Bo turning to Amanda._

"_Hey! I called out and didn't get a response thank you very much!" Bo explained._

_"We were trying to unwind, mister. And the last time you broke into a house, Kota held a gun to your head so you're lucky all Finn did was render you unconscious." Amanda replied._

"_Next time, yell out that want to be left alone." Bo responded._

_"I'd rather yell at Ashley." Amanda muttered angrily, Bo turning to Finn._

_"Did they fight?" Bo asked._

_"No but she's not happy with Ashley's new boyfriend and worried about Ashley's safety." Finn explained, Bo turning to Amanda._

_"She's your sister, you're gonna worry despite being pissed off at her." Bo replied._

_"She's stupid to hook up with a sex pest!" Amanda responded angrily, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's back and Bo startled at what she had called Seth._

_"Someone's not slept well lately…" Bo replied._

_"And I'm done with it! She wants to put lover over family, that's on her!" Amanda responded at the moment Ashley walked in._

"_The fuck did you say?!" Ashley demanded._

"_Facecrack of the century!" Bo yelled._

_"She's hardly gotten to spend time with you lately because you're too focused on Rollins!" Finn responded._

"_Excuse me but who asked for you to butt into this?" Ashley asked._

_"No one asked you to barge in here, go back to your sex pest boyfriend!" Amanda replied angrily, Ashley turning pissed._

"_Call him that again and I'll make you choke on your teeth!" Ashley growled._

_"Then do something about him! He keeps physically hurting your own goddamn sister!" Finn yelled._

"_I simply came here with some good news but since you want to do is yell and be assholes here's what I have to say, fuck you!" Ashley retorted before flipping the middle finger at Finn and Amanda before storming out again._

_"And don't come back, you little bitch!" Amanda shouted, slamming the door and trying to brush off the pain that went through her spine… and being careful, Bo lifted Amanda's sleep shirt up and saw bruises._

_And Bo took photos of them as evidence, Amanda readjusting her shirt…_

**Present time…**

Picking up her LG G Flex 2, Ashley saw a text from Seth.

_'Cops showed up, said that if I put my hands on Mandy again that I'll be behind bars.'_

'_They're just a bunch of dirty pigs they are.' _Ashley responded.

_'Unfortunately, Mandy has photographic evidence to back up her assault allegations.' _Seth replied.

'_It's amazing how they can believe that when she could have easily used makeup.' _Ashley responded before taking a sip of the Redbull and kept polishing her surfboard.

Amanda had a heating pad on her back before grabbing her LG G Stylo, seeing a text from TJ.

'_I think she's nervous about her first surfing competition. She's polishing that board like bloody crazy.' _

_'She and I fought with each other. Finn told her that Seth hasn't calmed down one bit but Ashley disregarded it completely.' _Amanda replied.

'_Wait she didn't tell you?' _TJ asked.

_'She barged in right as I said "And I'm done with it! She wants to put lover over family, that's on her!".' _Amanda responded, TJ knowing that her repressed frustration was out now.

'_Well maybe it's best if you just stay away for a bit, no offence.' _TJ replied.

_'Good idea.' _Amanda responded.

"Better to have let it out now before it turned to rage." TJ replied quietly but Ashley heard him.

"Excuse me?" Ashley asked, TJ turning to her.

"You finally stopped polishing that board?" TJ asked.

"Hey! I want it looking good for Friday thank you very much." Ashley said.

"Well at this rate you are gonna blind the judges and the guy from Redbull." TJ said.

"True." Ashley responded before she thought back.


End file.
